Jun Bansyoya
Jun Bansyoya (番匠屋淳) was a CC Corp employee involved in Project G.U. He is Reiko Saeki's older brother, work partner for Jyotaro Amagi and the mentor of Kazumi History The End of The World left|thumb|200px|Jun's private [[PC in The World]] After Aura mysteriously vanished from The World, CC Corp hired Jun Bansyoya to be one of the leads of Project G.U. Along with Jyotaro Amagi, the other lead, he began researching the events of the Morganna Incident for clues that could lead to finding Aura. Eventually he and Jyotaro created the R.A. Plan, which was designed to create a new ultimate A.I. under the control of CC Corp. ]] : |right|thumb]] : : They accomplished this plan by finding the Eight Phases of Morganna and sealing them into special characters called Epitaph-PCs. By combing the pieces of the Morganna Factor it was hoped that a new Aura would be reborn. However Jun grew uneasy as the first test of the program drew near, fearing that combining the Eight Phases would create a new Anti-Existence similar to Cubia and sparking conflict with his junior Kazumi who deeply believed in Bansyoya and the success Project G.U. overall. However not wanting this to happen Bansyoya stole the data for the Epitaph PC containing Tarvos and sealed it into his own personal computer. However Amagi had suspected something like this would occur, and had already created a Dummy Morganna Factor to use. With Jun gone Amagi proceeded with the test. It was a horrific failure, the R.A. program crashed deleting 80% of The World's data. Amagi himself suffered severe mental injury and proceeded to set fire to the CC Corp building. Jun arrived shortly after and tried to recover what he could, but he was only able to successfully capture Magus, the other seven Phases had escaped into the system. Accepting responsibility for the project's failure Jun resigned from CC Corp. Shortly afterwards The World was replaced with The World R:2. Watching from a distance he realized that the Epitaph-PCs released into the system were beginning to fuse with other players. Knowing that Tarvos would be needed if things were to be fixed, he sent the Epitaph PC containing Tarvos, Pi, to his sister Reiko along with a diary explaining everything that had occurred. .hack//G.U. By the time the G.U. games began, Jun had vanished. It is implied that he died shortly after sending his diary to his sister Reiko, who would continue in his place using the Epitaph-PC he had sent her. His spirit is speculated to still exist somewhere deep inside Pi's Lost Weapon Stained Wing. .hack//Quantum During Reiko Saeki's conversation about the history of The World. Bansyoya and Amagi both appear inside a flashback in .hack//Quantum. .hack//Link : On November 2, 2024 4:17 am Off Amakusa Bay a certain article created by Jun Bansyoya labeled CC415-MYM58-HS48 JUN 2012 CyberConnect Co, ltd was found by NAB agents David Steinberg and Eleanor. It's contents unknown. Thanatos Report : presenting The 13th Bansyoya File]] Following his disappearance Jun Bansyoya from CC Corp but before his speculated death Jun discovers the existence of mama an organization behind the phenomenon The World creates the 13th Bansyoya file, which eventually comes into the possession of Ryuuji Sogabe who gives it to his sister Reiko Saeke 8 years later .hack//Link See Also: Jun Bansyoya (LINK) Trivia *Jun has had private characters for both R:1 and R:2, but their names and classes are unknown. *When Pi obtains her Lost Weapon she senses Jun inside of it. However, this may have just been her personal reaction to it. category:Real World Characters category:Administrators Category:End of The World Characters Category:Quantum Characters Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters